What Harry never knew The story of Dudley Dursley
by Tolly101
Summary: The tale of Dudley Dursley after he left Privet Drive and what happened after.  sorry I suck at summary's  -    Rated M for language and eventual Smut, please review :


Authors note- This is an on-going project that may or may not work out, reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy what I write , thanks x

Disclaimer- I own nothing ^-^ Eventual MM pairings, if you don't like, don't read!

Chapter one

Dudley Dursley was looking through the window of his father's estate car, wishing he was back home. Around and hour ago Dudley and his parents had left Privet Drive with two of what his mother had once called "freaks". Dudley had never trusted the world where his cousin, Harry Potter, disappeared to every September and had long learnt not to question his parents about it.

As they drove through many grey, bleak towns and cities Dudley's thoughts turned to the time he had found a letter to his mother from his Aunt Lily. Having not known Lily it was a strange discovery and to this day he couldn't shake the letter from his memory. He remembered the way he had found the letter behind the boiler , the mild flowery scent that seemed to emanate from the letter, the texture of the heavy parchment it was written on and the words, he could never forget those words...

_My dearest Tuney, _It had said

_I know we have not always seen eye to eye when it comes to magic but I must implore you not to ignore the signs! While I was pregnant with my Harry I had the same symptoms and I must warn you I cannot with good conscience keep this secret to myself! You are my sister and I hate to see you blame yourself over matters which cannot be controlled. If he shows any more signs of magic you must talk to Dumbledore again, this is a most unique situation and I can't bear to think of you going through it alone. I must go now as Harry is trying to put the cat in a pumpkin but please remember this; Your son needs you to be strong, and your son needs to know the truth! _

_Happy Halloween, all my love_

_Lily _

"Your son needs to know the truth", those words had haunted Dudley since the day he had read them, but he knew not to ask his mother what they meant, he could not risk the possibility he might have something to do with the strange world he was yet again about to enter.

Suddenly Dudley was thrown forwards in his seat, the seatbelt tightening around his chest, for some reason the car had come to a complete, and abrupt, stop.

"What the bleeding hell is going on here!" Vernon had yelled in outrage,

"Don't worry sir, don't worry! We have entered an area of high magical interference and your wonderful muggle contraptions will not work here!" the strange short wizard had simpered in response to his father's outburst ,

"It is time to be on our way , we must not linger for much longer!"

It was the first time the dark haired witch had spoken since leaving the house and for some strange reason Dudley was filled with dread at her words. As the group of reluctant travellers gathered around an ancient tree stump in preparation to disapparate Dudley's dread did not leave him, in fact it increased and before Dudley could voice his concerns it happened.

Out of the darkness there came several loud bangs ,like the sound of a car backfiring, and with a flash of green light the small cheerful wizard, who had been so helpful to the Dursleys', hit the floor with a resounding thud and moved no more.

The next few seconds passed in a blur of flashing lights and screaming voices, Dudley was pushed to the ground and all he knew was that something or someone had found them and were doing their best to kill the Dursley family. Dudley felt a hand grip his ankle like a vice and then he was gone, moving through a dark tunnel that compressed him from every side and pushed the air from his lungs. As abruptly as it had started the pressure eased and Dudley started took a long deep breath, he started to turn around when he heard a voice scream "STUPEFY" and once again Dudley descended into darkness.


End file.
